hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2120 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2120 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2120 and ended November 30th, 2120. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2117 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average hurricane season, due to the weak La Nina that had formed in early 2120. It The season saw 18 Depressions, 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 6 major The season collectively caused $945 million (2016 USD) in damage and claimed 38 lives. Storms Hurricane Avery Tropical Storm Bradley Hurricane Celeste Hurricane Darren Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Elisa Hurricane Floyd Tropical Storm Gina Tropical Storm Henry Hurricane Imogen Hurricane Jon Hurricane Kerry Hurricane Lennie Tropical Storm Maxine Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Neil Tropical Storm Opal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2120 till:31/12/2120 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2120 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2120 till:14/06/2120 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:24/06/2120 till:27/06/2120 color:TS text:Bradley (TS) from:04/07/2120 till:14/07/2120 color:C3 text:Celeste (C3) from:10/07/2120 till:16/07/2120 color:C1 text:Darren (C1) from:24/07/2120 till:27/07/2120 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:28/07/2120 till:04/08/2120 color:C2 text:Elisa (C2) from:10/08/2120 till:21/08/2120 color:C3 text:Floyd (C3) from:18/08/2120 till:20/08/2120 color:TS text:Gina (TS) from:31/08/2120 till:01/09/2120 color:TS text:Henry (TS) from:08/09/2120 till:22/09/2120 color:C4 text:Imogen (C4) from:14/09/2120 till:23/09/2120 color:C3 text:Jon (C3) from:04/10/2120 till:20/10/2120 color:C4 text:Kerry (C4) from:10/10/2120 till:18/10/2120 color:C3 text:Lennie (C3) from:24/10/2120 till:30/10/2120 color:TS text:Maxine (TS) from:04/11/2120 till:06/11/2120 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:15/11/2120 till:17/11/2120 color:TS text:Neil (TS) from:24/11/2120 till:05/12/2120 color:TS barset:skip barset:break barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/12/2120 till:18/12/2120 color:TS text:Opal (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2120 till:01/07/2120 text:June from:01/07/2120 till:01/08/2120 text:July from:01/08/2120 till:01/09/2120 text:August from:01/09/2120 till:01/10/2120 text:September from:01/10/2120 till:01/11/2120 text:October from:01/11/2120 till:01/12/2120 text:November from:01/12/2120 till:31/12/2120 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2117 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 29th, 2121, the names Elisa, Imogen and Kerry were officially retired due to the damage and deaths they caused. There were replaced by Eileen, Isabelle and Kathy for the 2126 season. -The List for 2126- Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2120 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2016 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Destructive hurricane seasons